In many instances, it is desirable to use a measuring cup to measure portions of a flowable product poured from a container. As a convenience, it has been known heretofore to incorporate a measuring cup as part of the container closure, so that the measuring cup is readily available as needed. Examples of such previously known closures including a measuring cup are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,056 to Heino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,508 to Bowyer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,509 to Szajna.
However, particular problems exist in connection with certain products, which problems are not solved by known measuring cup container closures. For example, in the case of perishable, flowable products, the closure, must permit the inclusion within the closure, as originally packaged, of an inner seal such as a hermetic seal which will protect the contents of the container during shipping and storage, until opened and refrigerated by the end user. Also, a closure for this type of product must provide an adequate air-tight seal after the original inner seal has been removed, thereby protecting the product during a reasonable refrigeration storage time until the contents of the container have been totally consumed.
Certain products, such as liquid coffee, present the added problem that owing to its water like surface tension such liquids tend to seep through crevices between the various elements of the closure, thereby causing the liquid to run down the outside of the container, creating a messy, unsightly and, hence, commercially unacceptable appearance. Therefore, the various sealing surfaces of the closure must not only protect the product against deterioration, but must also prevent the product from seeping through the various crevices and running down the side of the container.
With all flowable products, but especially such water like liquids, care must also be taken to assure that when returning unused liquid portions from the measuring cup to the container, the product is caused to flow smoothly and efficiently back into the container and that any product remaining on or in the measuring cup drains into the container and is not caused to run down the side of the container.
Thus, a need exists for a new and improved container in combination with a measuring cup closure which satisfies all of the above described requirements.